world_of_genesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
'''Humans''' Humans are one of the three [[Races]] in Genesis. They produce balanced troops, and form the middle tier when it comes to unit stats, and unit cost. Good for begginers who are new to the game, (which is why, for obvious reasons, the first and currently only campaign is that of the Humans) people who like balanced gameplay, or simply like siding with their own race. '''Buildings''' '''Tier 1 Buildings''' ''' ''' Tier 1 Buildings consist of the first 4 buildings you can build without any prerequisites. ''' Kingdom ''' ''' Build Cost: 400 crystals''' ''' '''The heart of Human structures. Serves as return point for all resources gathered. Trains Workers. '''Farm''' ''' Build Cost: 100 crystals''' ''' '''Increases population limit by 10 (Max. 120). '''Barracks''' ''' Build Cost: 150 crystals''' Trains the rank and file of the Human army, the Knight, and is prerequisite for all Tier 2 Buildings. Also Trains Hunters if Academy is built. ''' Refinery''' ''' Build Cost: 100 Crystals''' ''' '''Can only be built on Mana Craters. Makes Mana gatherable. ''' Tier 2 Buildings''' ''' '''Tier 2 Buildings all require the prerequisite structure Barracks. ''' Academy''' ''' ''' '''Build Cost: 150 Crystals''' ''' ''' Required for training Hunters. Provides Upgrades for Infantry Units( i.e. Knight, Hunter). ''' Oak Tree''' ''' ''' ''' Build Cost: 100 Crystals, 100 Mana''' ''' '''Required for training Witches and Fairies, provides Upgrades for Witches and Fairies. ''' Factory''' ''' Build Cost: 150 Crystals''' ''' '''Trains Steamtanks and Vikings. ''' Tower ''' ''' ''' '''Build Cost: 100 Crystals''' ''' ''' Defensive structure. Detector. ''' Tier 3 Buildings''' ''' '''Tier 3 Buildings consist of structures producing advanced units, such as the Paladin and the Nighthawk. ''' ''' ''' Skyport''' ''' Build Cost: 150 Crystals, 100 Mana''' ''' '''Trains Bishops, Nighthawks, and when upgraded to Skyworks, Queens ''' Castle''' ''' Build Cost: 150 Crystals, 200 Mana''' ''' ''' Trains Paladins, Mages and Assasins. ''' Machinist''' ''' Build Cost: 100 Crystals, 50 Mana''' ''' '''Provides Upgrades for Mechanical Units. ''' Tier 4 Buildings''' ''' '''Tier 4 Buildings are the last set of structures. '''Skyworks''' ''' Upgrade Cost: 100 Crystals, 50 Mana''' ''' '''Upgrading the Skyport yields the Skyworks, producing the Human's most powerful unit currently available at it's disposal: the Queen. ''' Temple''' ''' ''' ''' Build Cost: 150 Crystals, 200 Mana''' ''' '''Provides Upgrades for Paladins, Mages and Assasins. ''' ''' '''Units''' ''' Tier 1 Units''' ''' '''These are the most basic units of the Human army sortie. ''' ''' ''' Worker''' ''' Train Cost: 50 Crystals''' ''' Train Prerequisite: None''' ''' ''' The main workforce of the Human army. Builds strucures. Repairs buildings and Mechanical Units. Trained in the Kingdom. '''Knight''' ''' Train Cost: 75 Crystals, 1 Population''' ''' Train Prerequisite: None''' ''' '''The rank and file of the Human army, Basic melee unit. Trained in the Barracks '''Hunter''' ''' Train Cost: 75 Crystals, 25 Mana, 1 Population''' ''' Train Prerequisite: Academy''' ''' '''Basic ranged unit of the Human army. Trained in the Barracks ''' Witch''' ''' Train Cost: 50 Crystals, 50 Mana, 1 Population''' '''Train Prerequisite: Oak Tree''' ''' '''Support unit, Has weak attack, but has Heal and Dispel spells. Trained in the Barracks ''' Fairy''' ''' ''' '''Train Cost: 25 Crystals, 75 Mana, 1 Population''' ''' Train Prerequisite: Oak Tree''' ''' '''Scout unit. Permanently invisible. Trained in the Barracks ''' Tier 2 Units ''' ''' '''The second set of units you are able to aquire with the right buildings erected. to be continued =3 ''' ''' ''' ''' ''' ''' ''' ''' ''' ''' ''' ''' ''' ''' ''' ''' ''' '''